Laala Manaka
is the main protagonist of the series and a 7th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is a lovely-type idol and her preferred brand is Twinkle Ribbon. Her catchphrase is . Laala also appears as the main heroine in Idol Time PriPara. Appearance Laala has round, teal-colored eyes, and lavender-shaded hair that is tied up into twin buns with two small tufts of hair sticking out on either side, and a cowlick in the center. She wears a big pink bow with a gold heart in the center with her regular hairstyle. In the evenings before sleeping, she lets her hair loose. Laala is the shortest among all of the main idols as Mikan and Aroma, who are also in elementary school, stand a few inches taller. In her original PriPara form, Laala grows taller to equal the height of an average middle school student, making her appear more mature. Her twin hair buns are released into two long pigtails that reach her thighs, and curl at the ends. According to Akai Meganee, Laala looks best in lovely-style clothing, and often performs in Twinkle Ribbon outfits. During Idol Time PriPara, Laala's "main" idol form matches her appearance outside of PriPara after Yui accidentally folds the PriTicket. As of episode 178, Laala's PriTicket is repaired, and she can return to her main idol form. Personality Laala has a bright, cheerful, and happy personality, and is often seen bouncing off the walls. As her house is a restaurant, she has a habit of saying her informal catchphrase when taking requests. Laala has a very loud speaking voice which she is very conscious about. When she is singing, she tends to be very quiet due to this. It seems that she can only gain the courage to sing loudly when performing in PriPara. She is also highly determined with a strong will and can be stubborn when it comes to her goals or the happiness of others. Relationships *Non Manaka - Non is Laala's little sister. She helped Laala cover up her "Idol Self" when Gloria was visiting their home. *Nao Ehime - Nao is Laala's best friend in school. *Mirei Minami - Mirei is the one who convinced Laala to become an idol. Laala also found her PriTicket bag and delivered it to her in the first episode. Mirei is most likely Laala's best friend in PriPara. The two formed a unit with Sophie in Episode 12, called SoLaMi♡SMILE. *Eiko Sakagami - Eiko is Laala's first actual fan. They also traded their Friends Ticket in Episode 2. Eiko also helped Laala escape the headmistress in episode 4. * Mr. Manaka - Laala's co-worker and Dad. * Himeka Manaka - Laala's co-worker and Mom. * Sophie Hojo - Laala is one of the many fans of Sophie; she also delivers Sophie's favorite Pickled Plum Pizza to Pride Tower Hills for her. After Episode 7, where Laala fufills her request by giving her a Pickled Plum, they trade Friends Tickets. As of Episode 12, she is in a three-person unit with Laala along with Mirei, called SoLaMi♡SMILE. * Kuma - Kuma becomes Laala's PriPara manager, after she joins Mirei. * Faruru - Faruru sees Laala's performance and (according to a brief description of Faruru) can tell that Laala has the Prism Voice (though it is most likely, it has not been confirmed). The two are friends and when they attempt to trade Friends Ticket in Episode 35, Faruru collapses. After her re-awakening in Episode 37, the two properly trade Friends Ticket. * Jewlulu - Laala found Jewlulu when she fell down after the system updated to run the Kami Idol Grand Prix and decided to become her mother. *Yui Yumekawa - They are roommates and classmates at Avocado Academy. Significant Coords *Cutie Ribbon Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until episode 13. *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting from episode 14 - Episode 38, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together. From Episode 13 - Episode 50. *Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord - Her updated casual coord Episode 39 - Present. The upgrade of the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. *Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord - Her SoLaMi♡SMILE unit cyalume coord upgrade of the SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord from Episode 53 - Present. *Super Cyalume Laala Coord - Her super cyalume coord from episode 93 - episode 144. *Paparajuku Lovely Color Coord - Her casual coord in Idol Time PriPara starting from episode 141 -present. *Team Super Cyalume Laala Coord - Her new super cyalume coord from episode 144 - present. Etymology means "center." This can be considered a pun as Mirei and Sophie's last names mean "south" and "north", respectively. Trivia *Judging by some of the early promotion pictures, Laala's idol form was never intended to age. The photo shows Laala looking much younger rather then her current teen form. * Laala is the only character from PriPara to make an appearance in Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection. *Laala is the youngest out of the six main girls - Sophie is in 9th grade, Mirei, Shion, Leona & Dorothy are all in 8th grade. *Laala is the only character out of the main three to be in elementary school. *According to Kuma and Faruru, she has an ability called Prism Voice. Aside from it affecting her singing, it has yet to be shown what exactly it means to possess it. * Along with Mirei, Aroma, Mikan, Love, Chiri and Non, she is one of the only known characters to have a different look in PriPara. * Laala is the only character to always keep her signature hairpiece, the hairpiece from the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord, when wearing most coords. The same bow is also used during Cyalume Change, which also makes her the only character to have the same hairpiece during a Cyalume Change. * Her name ('La'ala) is based on the sixth note of the Solfège scale. * Although spelled slightly different with the same pronunciation, she shares her name with the non-playable character Layla's Japanese name, '''Lala', from Fire Emblem Fates. ** Coincidentally enough, they both share the same hair color. * She shares her pre-Making Drama pose with Faruru. * She refers to herself with the pronoun which is a very informal way for a female to address herself. * She, along with Mirei and Sophie, appears as deformed cameos in episode 7 of Nurse Witch Komugi-chan R. * In episode 27, Kuma states that while Laala has the Prism Voice, it's either on or off when performing. *Laala has a habit of mixing up word pronunciation and meanings that often result in other characters correcting her. *Laala is the first one to solo debut without having a color theme for the audiences' glow sticks. *Laala's birthday falls on November 20th. **Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. **She shares her birthday with Nao. *Laala is the only one in SoLaMi♡SMILE to not yet have a solo song. *Laala is the only idol to obtain the Final Fairy. *Laala is the first idol to obtain a Super Cyalume Coord. *Laala is the first idol to receive and use the Cyalume Baton from Jewlie to perform the Kami Idol Challenge. *Laala resembles Ujinori Akatsuki Houjou, a character in a visual novel. However, Ujinori's personality is more like Non's. **They are both young in appearance compared to the other cast. **They both have lavender hair and teal eyes. **They both wear pigtails in their hair and have a cowlick, along with similar bangs. *Her favourite foods are Pizza and Dagashi. *In rough drafts for the series, Laala originally didn't have her hair worn in buns and it appeared fairly short. *Laala reverts from a 7th grader to a 6th grader when she transfers to Avocado Academy. Awards Main.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Main Character Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Papa's Pasta Category:Paprika Private Academy Elementary School Student Category:Lovely Idol Category:Twinkle Ribbon user Category:Anime Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Dressing Flower Member Category:Solamageddon Mi Member Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE Member Category:Cosmic Omurice da Vinci Member Category:PriPara Police Member Category:FriendAll Member Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Kami Idol Category:Avocado Academy Elementary School Student Category:PriPara Wiki Awards